Love Hotel
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Garou et Metal bat étaient ennemis par nature, rivaux par la force des choses et amants par désir. C'était une situation qu'ils avaient choisi, mêlant ainsi le côté professionnel à la vie privée. Dans un love hotel, ils pouvaient cultiver cette intimité, se découvrir autrement que par les coups et la violence. Saitama lui, aurait préféré ne rien découvrir du tout. Batarou/Yaoi/PWP


**BONJOUR,** BONSOIR **!**

Comment on se retrouve après siiii longtemps ?! Bon, aujourd'hui, je reviens avec une petite histoire de derrière les fagots sur One punch man. Bien sûr pour ceux qui me connaissent, cette histoire implique du yaoi, soit une relation entre deux hommes. (Youpi!) Donc, si tu n'aimes pas, tu ne lis pas ! D'autant plus qu'il s'agit ici d'un PWP sorti de mon esprit tordu. Si vous êtes venus cherchés un scénario poussé avec des retournements de situations et des lignes de fluff, de sentiments roses bonbons et bien, désolé de vous décevoir ! (Non pas que je nie le potentiel d'écriture que peut offrir ce pairing INCROYABLE!)

Au fait, si vous ne voyez pas le nom de Garou et de Metal sur le petit résumé de ma fic, c'est juste parce que les persos n'ont pas encore été ajoutés. J'ai envoyé une demande au site, je pense qu'il n'y a plus qu'à patienter mais moi je publie mon histoire parce que je suis une thug.

 **Disclaimer :** Non l'univers et les personnages de One punch man ne me reviennent pas (snif) et sont à ONE.

 **Pairing :** Garou x Metal bat. (VIVE LE BATAROU, ma nouvelle religion, je me prosterne devant toi !), un léger, trèèèèèèèèès léger Saigenos.

PWP en force, **le rating M** n'est pas pour rien mes enfants ! (enfin, j'espère que t'es pas un enfant si tu lis ça.)

P.S. : je ne pense pas qu'il y aie du spoiler dans ce PWP, mais je pense que c'est mieux d'avoir lu les scans pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. (HEIN ? QUOI? METAL BAT EST GAY ? D'OU ELLE SORT CELLE LA ?)

 _Sinon, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Metal bat aimait se battre. Tout le monde le savait. Il aimait relever les défis de toute sorte. Ce n'était pas un fait nouveau, se battre contre des monstres pour lui cela relevait de l'habitude, presque comme un besoin vital pour lui. Il se battait comme il respirait au grand dam de sa petite sœur adorée. Non seulement, il aimait ça mais il était doué, classé 16eme parmi la crème de la crème des héros à l'âge de 17 ans. Il adorait les adversaires aussi forts que lui et même plus; les seuls capables d'allumer ce feu chez lui, de réveiller le véritable combattant qui sommeillait au fond lui. Alors, c'était tout à fait normal pour lui d'interpréter sa rencontre avec lui comme un signe du destin. La première fois, il avait perdu affaibli par son précédent combat avec le monstre centipède. Mais il ne regrettait rien, car le goût de la défaite ne pouvait se comparer à celui de l'adrénaline qui avait coulé à flot dans ses veines et avait fait pulsé son cœur comme jamais. Et ces sensations et ses émotions que lui avait procuré ce combat étaient partagées son adversaire aussi l'avait ressentie cette intensité qui les liait.

Alors ils s'étaient revus. Cette fois, c'était au tour de son ennemi de se présenter avec un corps déjà couvert de blessures. Mais il se tenait toujours fièrement devant Metal Bat, les reflets de la lune faisaient luire ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux dorés. Ils avaient combattu, avaient tout donné, l'adolescent dans sa batte, lui dans ses poings. Et c'était devenu comme une drogue pour eux, de s'affronter sans cesse jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'au petit matin. Il pariait parfois et justement, toute cette histoire avait commencé avec un pari perdu par Metal Bat. Son adversaire ne lui avait pas demandé de miser de l'argent sans véritable valeur. En fait, il lui avait requis une chose plus précieuse particulièrement pour un héros comme l'adolescent. Son corps. Aussi bizarre que cela paraissait, il lui avait réclamé son corps. Simplement pour une nuit et pour lui seul. Et ça aussi, c'était devenue une habitude. Plus malsaine et dont personne n'était au courant, ni même sa petite sœur adorée.

"- Garou, déchaînes toi encore ce soir, lui susurra-t-il à son oreille sensible."

Puis, Metal bat posa une main sur son torse nu et écorché. Il le poussa ; le monstre se laissa tomber sur le lit king size de la chambre du love hotel. A leurs pieds, les vêtements de Garou traînaient sur le sol. Il était nu, avait l'air misérable, assis au bord du lit et le menton levé vers le brun. Le héros percevait sa respiration un peu saccadée et l'impatience qui faisait briller son regard de prédateur dans cette chambre aux lueurs tamisées. Debout et encore habillé, Metal fit doucement glisser le bout glacé de sa batte du bas de son ventre jusqu'à la pointe de son menton. Pour l'instant, il le dominait, le menait du bout de sa batte même s'il contastait avec amusement que Garou était très excité. Cependant, il savait que ce temps de répit ne durerait pas et que le combat reprendrait aussitôt sous les draps de soie. L'adolescent se pourlécha la lèvre inférieure, imaginant déjà la suite qui s'annonçait prometteuse.

Il jeta son arme un peu plus loin. Lentement, il laissa glisser son manteau de ses épaules et le tissu ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres étalés sur le sol. Garou perdait peu à peu patience devant l'objet de ses désirs, il grogna et Metal Bat lui répondit par un sourire provocateur. Loin d'être impressionné par l'aura du monstre, l'adolescent continuait à se déshabiller langoureusement jouant ainsi avec les nerfs de son ennemi. Il le sentait fébrile, prêt à lui sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Le héros savourait cet instant de sensualité, de calme avant la tempête. Il enleva son haut rouge qui s'échappa entre ses doigts il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille à cause de leur précédent combat. Maintenant torse nu, il s'attaquait aux nombreux boutons de son hakama. Un à un, ils sautaient et révélaient les muscles tracés de son bas ventre. Le cliquetis de sa ceinture brisa le lourd silence entre eux. La tension montait à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers les choses intéressantes.

Metal Bat recula d'un pas, lorsqu'il vit la mâchoire de Garou se contracter. Il comptait tester les limites du monstre jusqu'au bout. Son avant-dernier vêtement tomba dans un bruissement, presque trop bruyant. Ce fut comme une sorte de signal. Des bras puissants et musclés entourèrent son bassin et il n'osa plus contredire les envies de son adversaire. Celui-ci l'attira vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres gourmandes sur le ventre musclé du brun. Sa langue se promena doucement sur cette peau parsemée de coupures et d'éraflures. Il goûtait à la s aveur métallique du sang séché qui se confondait avec celle salée d'une goutte de sueur. Il se délectait de ce festin, de ce parfum dont il en n'aurait jamais assez. Il ressentait sa force, sa puissance à travers la tiédeur de sa peau et malgré son calme apparent, Garou ne devait pas sous-estimer l'impulsivité de Metal Bat. Ce dernier contenait à peine ses geignements sincères et sensuels et semblait transporter par les caresses du chasseur de héros.

Ses doigts s'aggripaient au reins du brun mais descendirent dangereusement à la frontière de son sous-vêtement, le dernier rempart de tissu survivant. Ses phalanges se faufilèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer et ses paumes redécouvraient les courbes de ses fesses aussi masculines et musclées que le reste de son corps. Il les saisit à pleines mains et commença à les malaxer sans pudeur. Les jambes de Metal Bat en tremblèrent de plaisir et son corps s'arqua sous cette caresse audacieuse. Garou continuait à embrasser son épiderme et traça du bout de sa langue une ligne humide sur son abdomen. Il entendait sa respiration erratique il voyait ses jambes légèrement trembler de plaisir et il inspirait son parfum puissant. Chacun de ses sens étaient en éveil et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre la raison.

Metal Bat frisonna lorsqu'il fit descendre son boxer le long de ses jambes. Il était maintenant exposé devant l'ennemi le plus dangereux des héros et dépasser une énième fois des règles ennuyeuses ne le dérangeait pas. Surtout si c'était pour se sentir aussi bien, aussi désiré par son ennemi qui le rendait fou. Sa bouche descendait vers une zone dangereuse qui suppliait son attention. Le brun soupira lorsque son souffle chaud carressa son membre devenu raide. Il trembla d'appréhension, les lèvres gourmandes du monstre frôla la preuve irréfutable de son désir et sa langue le taquina doucement. Il en dessina la longueur puis posa ses lèvres sur son extrêmité. Ce rythme lent, loin de ressembler au tempérament de feu de Garou, lui imposait le pire des supplices. Son tortionnaire s'en amusait, jouait avec les hormones en ébulition de l'adolescent. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour sceller ses gémissements lorsque cette bouche s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir dans cette chaleur lubrique. Son rival commença à imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vients indécents et son sexe palpita à l'intérieur de cette cavité humide. La vue de Garou qui lui faisait cette faveur additionnée à ces ondes de plaisir auraient suffi à le faire jouir la minute d'après. Alors il préféra clore ses yeux afin de faire durer cet instant concupiscent plus longtemps.

Mais son partenaire ne semblait définitivement pas être de cet avis. Tandis que sa langue jouait avec son gland, ses doigts cherchaient activement à trouver une autre de ses zones érogènes, la plus sensible d'entre toutes sûrement. Deux de ses phalanges se pressèrent à l'entrée et s'y enfoncèrent avidement. Metal Bat hoqueta et ses jambes faillirent céder. C'était toujours un peu bizarre et dérangeant au début, mais il oublia vite lorsque Garou le prit plus profondément, son sexe cognant contre le fond de sa gorge. Ses doigts préparaient son arrivée prochaine, ils l'écartèrent avec des mouvements de ciseaux. Le tempo de ses doigts s'accordait avec celui des lèvres qui le serraient toujours plus, et alors qu'il croyait qu'il ne pourrait en supporter plus, le monstre toucha un endroit précis. Il ne put retenir une longue plainte et ouvrit les yeux.

« Arrête... ça tout de ...suite, bâtard et... Passons aux... choses sérieux, réussit-il à articuler. »

L'intéressé leva son regard vers lui et haussa un sourcil intrigué. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter ce petit jeu. Metal bat détestait être au pied du mur il était le seul dans cette chambre à être dans cet état et il n'appréciait pas le fait que Garou s'amuse avec son corps à sa guise. Toutefois, ce dernier n'en avait pas grand chose à faire des sautes d'humeur et du souci de dignité de son rival et décida de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Il fit mine de retirer ses doigts, puis en fit rentrer un troisième sans hésiter. Le sexe du brun grossit à l'intérieur de sa bouche et il reprit avec plus d'ardeur les activités précédentes. Le héros passa sa main dans ses mèches échevelées et Garou se réjouit intérieurement d'avoir réussi à réduire ses caprices au silence. Lui, aimait lorsque les héros étaient à sa merci surtout l'invulnérable Metal bat qui ne l'était pas tant que cela face au plaisir charnel.

« - Garou...non...ah... »

Au milieu de ces syllabes presque inintelligibles, il reconnut son prénom et non plus ses insultes immatures dont il avait l'habitude. C'était enivrant de l'entendre le supplier sans même que lui-même s'en rende compte alors il comptait bien le récompenser avec le meilleur des cadeaux qui soient. Il accéléra ses mouvements, prêt à lui faire ressentir l'apogée de la débauche et d'étancher ainsi sa soif de luxure. Le corps présenté à lui se contracta, les mains dans ses cheveux s'affolèrent et tout en laissant échapper un long geignement, un liquide tiède et amère se répandit dans sa bouche. Garou en but jusqu'à la dernière goutte, bien qu'un filet de ce nectar pendait à ses lèvres.

Il retira le membre repu de sa bouche, tout comme ses doigts de l'antre de son rival. Ce dernier s'écroula sur lui et haleta près de son oreille. Ses joues se paraient d'un beau rouge, ses yeux bruns mi-clos reflétaient son enivrement et ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage. Ce spectacle était rare, personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu Metal Bat dans un état aussi pitoyable et Garou s'en réjouissait. L'adolescent s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et laissa sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule du monstre. Même s'il ressentait un manque incomblé au niveau de son orifice, il était apaisé prêt à s'assoupir entre les bras de l'ennemi des héros. Son odeur l'apaisait, ses bras autour de sa taille lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité et il était loin de se soucier de son érection qui palpitait entre ses fesses. Garou, loin d'être aussi satisfait, percevait contre sa poitrine, la pulsation rapide de son cœur se calmer peu à peu. Il le secoua légèrement pour le tenir éveillé.

« - Ce n'est l'heure de s'endormir... Il reste des choses à faire, Monsieur le héros, râla-t-il, frustré.

\- C'est d'ta faute... connard, marmonna la voix ensommeillée. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Metal Bat ne voulait pas coopérer alors comme d'habitude, il allait lui forcer un peu la main. Garou ricana.

« - C'est moi qui te fait marrer ?, s'énerva l'adolescent contre son épaule. »

L'intéressé ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à la vaine provocation et préférait agir plutôt que de parler. Il le renversa ainsi, dos sur le lit. Il vit les yeux de son rival s'écarquiller de surprise. Ils rebondirent tout deux sur le matelas pour se retrouver dans une position plus confortable... Du moins, selon l'avis du chasseur de héros : Metal Bat dos sur le lit et Garou au-dessus de lui, reposant sur ses avant-bras. Il le dominait, pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et utiliser son corps délicieux de héros. Il plongea son nez dans son cou et huma son parfum divin il pourrait le respirer des jours durant.

« - A quoi tu joues, putain de pervers !, s'énerva le brun qui n'aimait pas se soumettre ainsi. »

Il lui répondit en plantant ses crocs dans la peau de son cou. Garou la suçota, fit rouler sa langue sur les traces fraîches de ses dents. Son épiderme rougit et sa victime émit un geignement.

« Hey ! Pas de morsures, on avait dit !, protesta-t-il en essayant de le dégager de lui. »

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, ils pouvaient vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses. Il saisit ses deux poignets dans une de ses mains et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de bouger. Sans sa batte et affaibli par son précédent orgasme, le héros ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec sa force monstrueuse. Il s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils, agacé mais prêt à relever son défi. Garou remonta sa bouche, de sa pomme d'adam jusqu'aux traits de sa mâchoire serrée. Son rictus s'étira et il était sur le point de perdre la tête rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pouvait disposer de lui. Le monstre étouffa un rire diabolique au fond de sa gorge et se concentra sur les lèvres pincées.

Il posa sa bouche à leur commissure et vogua doucement vers le centre de bouche. Il l'embrassa avec patience et finalement, il connaissait son point faible et comment l'utiliser à son avantage. Metal bat était faible face à la tendresse et cette brute se pliait facilement face à un peu de délicatesse. Il ouvrit timidement sa bouche et répondit au baiser presque chaste de Garou. L'adolescent mouvait ses lèvres au même rythme que les siennes et une langue curieuse s'y glissa entre. Elle rencontra la sienne, s'enroula avec elle et la soumit à son joug. Son dos s'arqua, son sexe déjà à moitié dur se frotta contre celui, énergique de son rival. Il geigna encore, Garou le tuait petit à petit, lui volait sa raison et son oxygène.

Leurs bouches séparèrent de quelques milimètres avec un flegme surprenant. Ils se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre, y voyant au fond tout le désir et l'érotisme du monde. Garou relâcha son emprise sur ses poignets endoloris et instinctivement, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui. Il se sentait bien, à sa place sous l'aura rassurante de son rival, et voulait plus que tout que son corps ne fasse plus qu'un avec lui.

Leurs souffles tièdes se mêlaient et la distance entre leurs lèvres fut à nouveau comblée. Elles se rejoignirent, fondaient l'une contre l'autre avec sensualité. C'était loin d'être un échange bestial et la situation aurait pu être presque romantique. Ses mains courraient le long de son dos et sa poitrine se soulevait contre la sienne, il était presque totalement allongé sur lui dans une position dominatrice. Les phalanges de Garou reprirent du service, et se promenèrent le long de son corps. Ses doigts descendirent, effleurèrent une de ses perles de chair sur sa poitrine ce qui arracha au brun un soupir plus insistant. Puis, sa main frolèrent les courbes de sa taille et les muscles de son ventre. Elle caressa un instant l'appendice humide et ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans son entrée qui attendait de l'accueillir.

Il continuait de l'embrasser, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure ivre de la saveur sucrée de sa bouche. Deux de ses doigts glissèrent facilement à l'intérieur puisque Metal bat semblait apaisée et relaxée par ses caresses et ses baisers. Garou les retira, jugea que son partenaire était fin prêt pour la suite. Il rompit leur baiser, et il sentait que les bras autour de lui voulaient le retenir contre lui. Il sourit, tendrement face à cette grande tentation. Il y déposa un dernier baiser et se redressa un peu. L'esprit du brun flottait, embué par toutes ces merveilles sensations. Tous ses sens aiguisés ne ressentaient que lui, son odeur masculine, ses doigts en lui, le goût de sa bouche, le son de ses grognements et la vue de ses yeux luisants.

Sa main caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et Metal bat les écarta de lui-même. Il sentit son membre brûlant se presser à l'entrée qui le pénétrait peu à peu. L'adolescent rejeta la tête en arrière et devant sa gorge offerte, Garou ne résista pas à la tentation d'y poser sa bouche. C'était douloureux comme toujours, il retenait des larmes qui montaient à ses yeux et tenta d'oublier cette souffrance en se disant qu'il avait l'habitude et que tout ira mieux. Il s'enfonçait au fur et à mesure, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer c'était un des rares moments où son rival semblait se préoccuper réellement de lui alors il n'allait pas le gâcher à cause d'une simple douleur.

Le chasseur de héros ressentait l'étroitesse et la chaleur de Metal bat autour de son sexe. C'était divin, grisant et il se sentait palpiter en lui. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop pressé. Il voulait que son partenaire ressente aussi se plaisir et il allait s'y appliquer. Il le pénétra lentement, entièrement en lui. Ensuite, il attendit le temps qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion, tremblant légèrement, tellement c'était bon. Le corps de l'adolescent se détendit et ce dernier l'embrassa, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait enfin bouger. Il recula doucement, puis s'enfonça à nouveau, très lentement. Il accéléra peu à peu ce mouvement et Metal Bat avait replacé automatiquement ses mains autour de son cou. Sa douleur semblait s'être apaisée.

Garou gronda, submergé par son ardeur et de son emprise autour de lui. Il bougea encore et il suffit de quelques va-et-vients pour qu'il trouve ce point en lui. Le brun se resserra autour de lui et étouffa un cri. Electrisé par l'effervescence du héros, il frotta à nouveau le même endroit teinté de luxure. Les hanches de Metal bat accompagnèrent les mouvements saccadé de son bassin qui en demandait plus. La plaisir gonflait en Garou et bouillait dans son bas-ventre. Ses jambes s'accrochèrent à lui, pour l'inviter à plonger encore et encore en lui.

Le héros ressentit un frisson électrique dés que son sexe avait touché ce point précis, des ondes de plaisir provoquées par ces allers et venus manquaient de le rendre fou. Il avait perdu sa pudeur et ne dissimulait plus ses halètements. C'était difficile de respirer, ce désir l'étouffait, le prenait à la gorge tellement qu'il redoutait de s'évanouir. Sa peau humide se colla à celle de Garou il ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui. Son corps s'accordait avec le sien et un liquide transparent glissait le long de son sexe, preuve physique de ses vagues qui montaient en lui. Prêt de son oreille, il expirait et inspirait bruyamment et savoir qu'il ressentait aussi ces choses, l'excita encore plus. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, sur ce sexe qui lui brisait maintenant les hanches avec fougue.

« Gar...Garou.. »

Les draps se froissaient sous leurs corps unis et le lit grinçant emplissait la pièce de bruits suggestifs. Ils atteignaient leurs limites et n'allaient pas tarder à se laisser emporter dans un autre monde. Le corps de Metal bat sursauta, se cambra et ne voulait plus résister à ce que lui offrait Garou. Ce dernier ne voyait plus clair, se perdait dans son cou tandis qu'il plongeait encore et encore en lui jusqu'à arriver à ce point de rupture. Il attendit le dernier geignement de Metal Bat, le plus long et le plus suave qui sonnait la fin de l'acte. Ses bras retombèrent lourdement sur le matelas , tandis qu'une rivière blanchâtre serpentait sur son estomac, et Garou aussi se libéra dans un dernier mouvement, au plus profond de lui.

Essoufflé, le chasseur de héros s'écroula sur son rival et se reposa un peu dans cette position pour retrouver son calme et une respiration normale. Il se sentait bien, étalé ainsi sur lui à écouter son cœur battant encore la chamade. Ils reprenaient leurs esprits et le contrôle de leurs corps, un peu engourdis. Une des mains de Metal Bat se promena dans la chevelure argentée de Garou. Il pouvait presque s'endormir, bercé par les caresses et l'odeur du brun. Mais c'était sans compter son caractère intenable. Il commença à se tortiller sous lui pour s'extirper du lit.

« Bouges, tu bouffes mon air, là !, se plaignit le héros. »

Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et son adversaire n'était pas du genre très câlin post-coïtal. Metal bat poussa Garou qui roula sur le côté, il s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit et récupéra ses vêtements dispersés au sol. Il les enfila promptement et lança ceux qui restaient à la figure de leur propriétaire.

«- Un bâtard comme toi devrait pas traîner dans les parages. On t'fera pas de cadeau, tu sais alors magnes toi. »

Le « on » sous-entendait bien entendu les autres héros qui cherchaient à lui faire la peau. Mais tant mieux, puisqu'il ne demandait que ça. Bien que pour l'instant, après une telle activité, il ne dirait pas non à quelques heures de sommeil. Mais il fallait qu'il écoute le brun, sinon il allait encore devoir supporter davantage de ses cris et son langage grossier. Grognon, il se leva puis s'étira. Il s'habilla ensuite avec lenteur tandis que le héros avait filé dans la salle de bains. Il le voyait dans l'entrebaîllement, examiner son cou dans le miroir.

« - Putain, combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas laisser des traces de merde sur moi!, l'engueula-t-il. »

Garou n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il sortit de la salle de bains, la veine de sa tempe bien gonflée. Il préféra ne rien ajouter, toujours aussi surpris par l'énergie dont il pouvait faire preuve même après avoir été... Enfin, bref. Le bon vieux Metal Bat était de retour, si on ommetait le fait qu'il n'arborait plus sa coupe démodée et qu'il boîtait légèrement.

Saitama et son disciple revenaient de la supérette, après avoir pu profiter de promotions inédites sur des produits alimentaires. Des sachets accrochés au bras, le sensei écoutait d'une oreille distraite le blabla de Genos. Il faisait déjà nuit noire et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Ils marchaient dans un endroit peu fréquenté de la ville et Saitama aurait pu apprécier ce moment de silence, sans le flot de paroles de son disciple. Bah, un peu de compagnie n'était pas si mal, non plus.

« - Avec les denrées que nous avons pu acheter, je peux proposer une liste non-exhaustive de plats pour le dîner de ce soir..., continuait Genos sur son habituel ton sérieux. »

Saitama pensait au programme de ce soir. Un bon dîner, une pause manga et puis un film d'action avant d'aller dormir. Oui, cela lui semblait parfait. Il avait bien mérité de passer une soirée paisible puisque Genos et lui avaient passé leur journée dehors à combattre des monstres. Après l'effort le réconfort, n'est-ce pas ? Il souria à cette pensée, mais son bonheur fut de courte durée.

« - Sensei, l'appela-t-il sur un ton grave.

\- Hm ? »

Le blond s'était arrêté et il l'avait imité. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit patiemment une explication qui justifiait ce comportement étrange. Mais il restait silencieux, le regard rivée sur le côté. Oh, quelque chose avait dû attiré son attention. A moitié intéressé, Saitama tourna lui aussi la tête. Le cyborg semblait regarder un bâtiment de taille et d'allure ordinaires. Le héros chauve plissa les yeux pour voir l'insigne mal éclairée de l'établissement. Lo... Love hotel ? Même, Genos était intéressé par ce genre de choses, il n'aurait jamais crû... Mais après tout, il restait un adolescent avec des envies s'éveillant à cet âge... Sauf qu'il était également un cyborg, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus compliquée à imaginer. Non, non, non... Saitama ne voulait surtout pas l'imaginer !

« - Alors toi aussi tu penses à ça, Genos !,ria Saitama, un peu embarrassé.

\- Vous vous méprenez, sensei. A l'entrée, je reconnaîs le héros de classe S Metal bat accompagné du recherché chasseur de héros, Garou. »

Saitama faillit s'étouffer.

« - T'en es sûr ?, l'interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

\- A 93,86%, Sensei. Mais nous devons sans doute nous rapprocher pour confirmer la situation, lui répondit automatiquement Genos.

\- Ah, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne i... »

Trop tard. Genos s'était déjà avancée et était à présent cachée derrière une voiture garée à une dizaine de mètres de la scène. Saitama avait un très mauvais pressentiment et préférait suivre son élève au cas où il devait intervenir si la situation devenait incontrôlable. Il n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires des autres, surtout lorsque cela impliquait un love hotel. Il soupira avant de suivre Genos dans cette nouvelle aventure. Le duo analysait maintenant le comportement des deux hommes.

« - On aurait pu rester pour dormir un peu, se plaignit Garou, les mains derrière la nuque.

\- Non, j'ai promis à Zenko de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner demain, trancha Metal bat.

\- C'est ridicule de s'accrocher à sa petite sœur comme ça, se moqua le monstre.

\- T'es jaloux, bâtard ?, lui rétorqua le brun. »

Garou réagit et se retourna vers lui, menaçant. Il le dépassait en taille, mais Metal bat était à nouveau armée même s'il était désavantagé par sa légère douleur aux hanches. Il s'avança, mais l'adolescent ne reculait pas le toisant d'un regard provocateur.

« - Tu veux te battre ?

\- Non... Mais moi aussi, je veux que tu me fasses un petit-déjeuner..., lui murmura sensuellement Garou.

\- T'es pas sérieux, là ? Chuis pas ta nana, railla son interlocuteur.

\- Nu sous un tablier rose..., poursuivit son adversaire avec un sourire ravageur.

\- T'as pris tes putain de fantasmes pour la réalité, cracha-t-il sur un air dégoûté. »

Metal bat avait reculé, déconcerté par la demande de Garou. Batte pointée vers son vis-à-vis un peu trop téméraire à son goût, il se sentait prêt à lui donner une correction dont il se souviendrait pour longtemps. Garou, qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur, frotta sa joue contre le métal glacée que Metal bat abaissa doucement.

« - A quoi tu joues, espèce de pervers ?, souffla le brun, déconcerté. »

Garou passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Le brun ne résista pas, trop éreinté pour repousser les avances du chasseur de héros. Il avait l'habitude de ce comportement un peu étrange, il recherchait toujours le contact avec lui après qu'ils l'aient fait. Il plongea son regard brûlant dans le sien, qui ne tarda pas à s'enflammer aussi. La chaleur de son torse se propagea dans le corps de l'adolescent, encore un peu ébranlé par leurs précédents ébats. Il rougit devant le désir puissant de Garou qui brillait dans ses yeux dorés et affamés de lui. La distance entre leurs lèvres devint au fur et à mesure inexistante. Metal bat ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier ce au revoir, très sensuel. Finalement, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en un fougueux baiser.

La mâchoire de Saitama tomba par terre, en voyant ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Il avait envie de s'arracher les yeux et de brûler son crâne chauve pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Son mauvais pressentiment s'était réalisé et grâce à Genos, il allait faire des cauchemars durant le reste de sa vie. Il n'était pas contre ce genre de relations, concrètement il s'en fichait. Mais en voir une comme cela devant lui, c'était vraiment trop.

« - Bon, je crois... qu'on devrait... hm... s'en aller et les laisser pour l'instant, déclara Saitama, gêné. »

Aucune réponse de Genos. Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci qui ne quittait plus la scène du regard, bouche bée. Et en voyant le visage presque rêveur de son disciple, un autre pressentiment naquit en lui. Et il n'était pas du tout prêt à donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle au cyborg.

« - On peut faire ça... Entre deux hommes ?, l'interrogea Genos, le regard toujouts fixé sur le couple. »

Et c'est ainsi, que le calvaire de Saitama commença malgré lui et que sa vie sentimentale inexistante allait vite se retrouver débordée.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

OUI J'AIME AUSSI LE SAIGENOS ! (je pense que vous l'avez remarqué) Et donc oui, sûrement j'écrirai un truc sur eux. Je ferai sûrement un PWP et peut-être une histoire un peu plus poussée aussi. ON VERRA ! Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de vos avis pour m'améliorer et savoir si vous avez aimé mon petit lemon sur Metal bat et Garou. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'on se retrouvera bientôt pour un Saigenos.

Vive One punch man, vive le Saigenos, vive le Batarou ! VIVE GENOS ! (mon perso préféré, mon toaster d'amour, le cyborg de ma vie!)

 _Mlle Usagi._


End file.
